


Better Than Death

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Bonfires, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Murderers, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: "That Dark Spirit was one of Rosaria's Fingers. Vile bastard offspring who lurk in the darkness, my sworn enemies.""Do you think we'll see him again?"Sirris face became solemn and distant. "Indeed".A scenario in which Creighton offers the reader something perhaps a little less painful than death.
Relationships: Creighton the Wanderer/You, The Bearer of the Curse/Creighton the Wanderer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	Better Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> Ive started ds2, and i love Creighton already. I noticed theres no fanfics about Creighton in ds3, most likely due to his limited appearance.
> 
> Creightons a sexy fucker, pls enjoy the smut

"That Dark Spirit was one of Rosaria's Fingers. Vile bastard offspring who lurk in the darkness, my sworn enemies. Fearsome invaders, to say the least. I would not have made it alone. You have my deepest gratitude.", Sirris offered a hollow smile, as though the expression was not one she often did, though the words were sincere.

Astraea nodded, "Of course. Do you think we'll see him again?"

Sirris face became solemn and distant. "Indeed. He is vengeful, that one. His shadow must lurk around Irithyll. Do be careful, friend. Blessing of the moon upon your journey."

Astraea now stood within the Church of Yorshka, briefly conversing with Anri and telling him all about the evil spirit who lurks within Irithyll. Sat upon the ground, Anri hummed in thought. "They say he is a wanderer of sorts, but my knowledge is little."

Astraea sighed. This invader certainly piqued her interest. Was it out of morbid fascination, or something else? She kept her thoughts to herself. "I'll be sure to steer clear of him. I am capable of handling myself if I do fall into his grasp."

Anri nodded. "Yes, I am certain you can. I bid you farewell, I must continue my task, even alone. Be safe, Astraea.", he patted her shoulder, before disappearing within the bonfire. 

Waiting a moment to prepare herself, the woman stood finally. Her next destination was, well, the next bonfire, she supposed. A lake was spotted nearby, so she'd head there first. Gripping her Lothric greatsword tightly, she walked out of the Church and into what appeared to be a deserted graveyard overlooking a land of snow.

To Her left there were steps leading into a darkened room, while to her right was the extended graveyard and a peculiar item laying beside an enemy. Disposing of the minor enemies, she made her decision and ventured forth towards the largest grave. Swiftly killing the monster, she knelt down to the grave, reading it's inscription curiously.

The air shifted, the land becoming silent. The telltale signs of foreshadowing came in the form of an ominous hum. Heart pounding, the woman swiftly moved to hide behind the large gravestone, retrieving an undead bone shard along with it. Back flat against the cold stone, she waited.

Finally, the unpleasant sound stopped, the sound of light footsteps replacing the hum. She'd been invaded. The sound of heavy chainmail jingling with every movement was heard, the faint static of electricity buzzing from behind the gravestone. Peering out from behind the grave ever so subtly, Astraeas eyes widened. 

It was him. That wanderer.

The bastard had equipped the untrue dark ring to disguise himself, the typical red hue of an invader now vanished. The man, tall and menacing, was stalking around the area slowly, axe scraping the floor. One hand held a Lloyds talisman, probably to throw it at her as soon as he attacked. 

Astraea swallowed. She was cornered into the edge of a graveyard with no where to go. She'd have to face him. Even if she ran, he'd certainly follow. She'd beaten him with Sirris by her side, and even then it took great effort, his axe easily bringing her to the brink of death with two hits. But to face him alone...

She shuddered. He was fearsome, indeed. Peering out once more, she froze. He was gone. Relief flooded her body, he must've ventured further ahead, which gave her time to---

An axe cleaved through the top of the gravestone, Astraea screeched in panic and scrambled back onto her hands, gasping for breath. A blood stained axe met her vision, and upon gazing upwards, there stood the murderer, steely blue eyes staring down at her through the slits in his helmet. 

Pulling herself to her feet, she shakily held her sword and faced him. He was tall, very much so. His chainmail was lathered in rusted blood, and his axe appeared to be dripping in fresh blood. He merely stared at her, the only sound being blood dripping onto the ground.

Her eyes darted passed him. If she ran fast enough, she might make it safely to the bonfire and hope to God for a summon sign. Her chances were slim, however. His breathing was harsh and angry, eyes wild. She doubted he'd play nice.

His hands tightened around his axe and in an instant he stomped onto the floor and grunted, then ran at her with a vicious attack of his axe. Gasping, Astraea held up her small shield to block the offence, but it was far too powerful. It knocked out her entire stamina, and she fell back. 

Taking the opportunity, the man kicked her square in the chest and watched her fall to the ground. Astraea gritted her teeth and stood. Was he playing with her? Gripping her sword tightly, she ran at him with a scream. He deflected it eagerly.

A large hand was suddenly around her throat. Using the blunt end of the axe stick, he knocked her weapon out of her weak grasp and watched it clatter to the floor. 

Thinking quickly, Astraea kneed him in the chest and dropped down onto the ground, escaping his grasp. Scrambling to her feet, her eyes darted to her weapon, which lay beside him. Slowly, she began backing away automatically, only to have him stalk towards her. 

She'd have to use force. Charging a bolt of lightning in her hand, she flung it at him and followed it swiftly. As he moved to dodge the miracle, she pounced on his form. He crashed to the ground with full force, gripping her arms and pulling her down with him. His axe lay beside him as she sat upon his waist, her hood fallen down and baring her clenched teeth and scowl.

He was big even below her, so she'd need to think fast. Not fast enough, however, as he gripped her waist with a bruising grasp and flipped them, slamming her onto the floor roughly and winding her. He was between her legs now, pinning her thighs down with his knees and her wrists with his hands as she tried to wrestle him fiercely.

"Get off me you bastard!", she screeched, thrashing wildly, but to no avail. Panic began to rise within her the more he simply stared. Why wasn't he killing her? 

Astraea froze at hearing a deep, hoarse chuckle, eyes wide. "You're a real beauty, ain't you? Prettier covered in blood, I bet." He sneered, voice low and menacing as he took great amusement in her squirming and struggling.

The glare of abhorrence she gave him made him smirk. Oh, he hadn't felt this way in a long time about one of his victims. Another type of lust, other than the lust for blood, began to build within him. His hand gripped her throat firmly, and her complaining soon stopped. He could feel her erratic pulse against his fingers.

Tilting his head inquisitively, he moved closer, eyes boring into her own through his mask. "Are you afraid of me?", he hissed quietly, taking great delight in the way she froze and shook simultaneously, eyes wide and innocent like a deer, though still somewhat defiant. 

She forced a weak glare through her terrified expression, baby blue eyes narrowing, though it was all a facade and he knew it. "You will either release me or kill me. Get it over with, you murderer!", she spat, wriggling feebly beneath his large form.

The male squeezed her throat tightly, and no matter what, Astraea simply could not pry his hands away. His eyes became crazed through his mask, full of morbid fascination and glee. His hands were off of her wrists now, both his chained palms wrapped tightly around her throat. Gasping out, she swiftly reached for his axe that lay beside her and hit him across the helmet with it.

He grunted upon impact, his grip loosening. With a cry, the woman wiggled from beneath him and slammed the blunt side of the axe against him once more, kicking him down. He growled ferociously, raising to his knees. Eyes widening, Astraea took the chance to run. A shrill scream was released as her ankle was grasped and yanked down roughly. 

Tripping, she felt pain emit within her chest as her simple garb was ripped down the middle as he dragged her to his form. Scratching her hands against the floor to grip at anything, she thrashed wildly as the males hands gripped her petite form and slammed her onto her back once more. 

She reached out to punch him, slap him, anything. He began to laugh now, his weight baring upon her chest as he sat on her and held her hands firmly. He paused. 

Astraea peered up at him slowly. He was staring at her, his laughing ceasing, no movement made. Upon feeling the breeze upon her chest, she knew why. Her robes had ripped fully, baring her breasts confined by simple cloth. She froze, head turning to the side in utter humiliation. 

Her breath hitched as she felt cold chainmail graze her bare neck softly, resting just beneath her collarbones. Her cheeks flushed. She felt shame at how his soft touches affected her. Suddenly, the fabric covering her chest was ripped away in one sweep. 

Yelping, the womans innocent eyes gazed up at him in true fear now, cheeks red and eyes glassy. " You either die, or give yourself to me. Your choice.", was the cold, blunt statement that reached her ears. Her eyes became even wider, heartbeat racing frantically. He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, sweetheart, you will enjoy it. I'm not forcing you."

The woman paused. So he wasn't going to hurt her, technically, but if she declined, he'd fight her to the death. She shuddered as the cold air hardened her nipples, and he noticed. She closed her eyes. His voice was dangerously attractive, and his body was imposing. She knew what she had to do.

She nodded. The woman then jolted at the feeling of cold chainmail against her sensitive nipples. His armoured hands began kneeding her breasts gently, flicking over her nipples with his thumbs. She gripped his hands cautiously. "Remove the gloves. I wish to feel you."

Hesitating, the male conceded and removed the gauntlets, bearing large, scarred hands. Upon direct contact, Astraea couldn't help but shudder, a pool of heat creating between her legs. A mass murderer was above her, axe within reach, touching her so intimately and she..very much enjoyed it. Too much. 

She heard a deep chuckle resonate within his armour, shivering as his warm hands began sliding down her belly. He roughly ripped the fabric of her robes more, her pale, creamy skin coming into vision. Standing abruptly, he hoisted her off of the cold floor, and pulled her to the bonfire, up the small stairs which led to an empty room. 

Grunting, he threw his axe to the ground and stalked towards her. Astraea backed away slowly as though in response, cheeks flaring at his advancement. Her back hit the wall, and soon his hands did too, cornering her small form with his own. "Mm, so you are afraid of me, then.", he growled out, hands once more returning to her curvy form, trailing down her waist and hips. 

She swallowed thickly, defiantely shaking her head. Slipping her gloves off, she gripped his hands, shaking, and firmly directed them to her trousers. His mocking chuckle filled the room, and with one tug, he forced them down her smooth legs. There she stood, bared in simple underwear. 

Without a chance to react, he had gripped one thigh and raised it onto his shoulder. His hands were firmly between her legs now, palming the soft flesh through her damp underwear. "I ain't even touched you, girl. Yet you're so..", he breathed deeply, sly fingers hooking into the edge of her underwear, "wet." 

The woman shuddered, biting her lip. His thick fingers were lightly tracing her flesh, roaming up her sticky labia and then down to her wet hole. Small hands gripped his chest, knees bucking as two fingers slipped into her slowly. She couldn't help but whine, the entrance of his fingers leaving her burning but also yearning for more. 

He was smirking, she could tell, his hands tightened around her thigh as the other plunged into her deeply now, each thrust of fingers releasing a soft moan from her parted lips. She gazed up at him with want, eyes lidded and cheeks flushed. The male released her then, hands going to his waist. With a few unbuckles, he had freed his member. 

Astraea gaped. He was..big. His girth is what frightened her the most. She had never...She hadn't...

"Don't tell me you're a virgin?", a deep voice scoffed at her. Astraeas lips quivered with humiliation and unshed tears, gaze lingering to the side. The male sighed. "Ah, it's no issue. More fun for me. I'll make it enjoyable for you, too. It is part of our deal, after all."

Bending, his arms linked beneath her thighs and hoisted her up. Squeaking, the woman wrapped her legs around his waist, shuddering as his throbbing member rubbed against her folds. The tip was wet with precum, the slippery texture causing Astraea to jolt at the unfamiliar feeling. With a groan, the male began to grind himself against the length of her sex, coating his cock in copious amounts of her oozing fluids, as well as his own smearing up his length. 

Icy blue eyes latched onto the pink, glistening lips between her thighs, a grunt emitted from within him as he watched the tip of his cock nudge the cute pinkness apart almost innocently. Her lips molded to the shape of his length so easily, it was clear she had not been tampered with at all. 

Gripping her thighs with a bruising force, the fearsome knight edged in slowly, her labia stretching and accustoming his thickness until the first half had disappeared within her velvety heat. A whine of discomfort was heard from above him and soon his eyes snapped up to her. Her eyes were watery, lips parted and cheeks full blown crimson as she squirmed lightly. "It-"

"Hurts? I know. You'll have to bare with it for now. Hurts less than death", came the gruff response, reminding her that this was a generous deed of him to commit. Inhaling, the woman nodded and stilled her squirming. She could feel his large, rough hands twitching slightly, half the length that was inside her began pulsating gently. 

She bit her lip. He wanted it, but he was holding off for her own comfort. An intense discomfort settled into her abdomen, though she knew it would be best to get it over with. "M-move.", she whispered, hands curling into his chest. 

The knight grunted and pushed in further, slowly, halting at the tight resistance he felt. Her teeth were clenched now, eyes staring up at the ceiling as she fought to control a few stray tears. Wordlessly and without warning, he forced the rest of his length into her roughly, his cock snugly resting against her cervix. 

Astraeas eyes were wide, two tears gliding down her cheeks. Her abdomen exploded with sharp and dull aches alike, her insides hot and burning. A high pitched yelp of pain came from her mouth, her form shaking from the sudden pain. Her eyes became daggers, piercing into the man's helmet. "You said it would be enjoyable.", she spoke through gritted teeth, anger and a sense of betrayal within her tone. 

"Shut up and wait. You'll see.", was his relatively calm response, as though he were far wiser than her. Gently pulling out of her, the knight firmly thrusted in again and repeated the action constantly. Astraea frowned, the pain was still intense, but the more he moved, the more something else invaded her senses.

Her eyes became lidded, cheeks flushing as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. The pace was slow and firm, filling her rhythmically over and over for a short time. Astraea released a sudden gasp, pleasure enveloping her entire being. Ambiguous and indifferent thoughts of sex were soon replaced with a carnal need and desire to feel this..murderers..cock impale her. 

She began to whine needily, the wetness between her legs pooling around her inner thighs as the males powerful form never once faltered. She bit her lip, her attraction for this armour clad man was evident now. A particular firmer thrust caused the girl to release a loud groan of pleasure, a foreign sound even to her own ears. 

The knights grip tightened on her thighs, his own shaky breath heard from behind the iron mask. Was he holding back? The thought made her nervous and wet with anticipation. Oh god, he was filling her so well, the feeling of his cock rubbing her insides so delightfully was putting her mind into a frenzy. She squirmed, attempting to move her hips, she needed friction, needed him to claim her--

"Told you its better than death.", he growled, hissing at how hot her tight insides felt snugly around him. His own arousal was growing immensely, the fact that he was holding back so generously even surprised him. But now, the familiar feelings of lust and animalistic desire clouded his vision. All he could think of was the tight little maiden upon his cock, her innocence shattered by a wanted murderer. Such crude circumstances turned him on, and it was evident that she liked it too.

Snapping his hips up to meet hers, his pace increased now, the light smacking of skin resounding off of the walls. She moaned wantonly, all stubborness and coldness gone as she clung onto him needily, gasping and whining for more, too prideful to ask him directly. He smirked. 

"Creighton."

She blinked. "W-wha--"

"My name is Creighton."

He rammed into her now at a faster pace, jaw clenched as her insides wrapped around him sinfully. She gasped and moaned, gazing into his mask curiously. Soon, her expression broke into one of pleasure as he hit a deep spot within her. 

"Creighton", she tested the name, an odd cloud of arousal pulsing within her at speaking it. He grunted and halted his movements. Before she could even ask, he had set her onto the floor on her hands and knees. Her face heated immediately, legs quivering as she stared at him from behind her. "This is terribly uncouth--"

A dark chuckle was her reply as a hand smoothed over her plump cheeks, the other gripping her waist tightly. His cock teasingly rubbed her soaked hole, slipping in halfway before pulling back out. He repeated the action until frustration was evident in her body and voice. 

"You'll like this, girl. Ive been going easy on you, but now I'm going to fuck you.", a deep growl vibrated from him. As the sentence left his mouth, Astraea moaned loudly at the feeling of a thick cock entering her in one go. The position she was in made him feel even bigger, thicker. Her eyes fluttered shut, she attempted to calm herself, compose herself. But she couldn't.

Large, warm hands held her hips in a vice grip as her sweet insides continued to get pummeled by a murderers cock. Feelings of guilt began to permeate Astraeas brain - what would Sirris and Anri think? She realised she hardly cared at the moment as Creightons thrusts increased tenfold.

Gasping and gripping her piled clothes upon the floor, Astraea burried her face into the fabric, teeth biting into it roughly. Oh god, her insides were on fire, her pussy was making disgusting lewd sounds that served to turn her on more. He was relentless, slamming into her over and over, giving her no chance to breathe. 

Astraea was screaming at this point, eyes rolling back. She forced her hips into thrusts, crying out at how deeply he penetrated her. A metallic clank hit the floor behind her, huffs of breath emitted from the man. With a yelp, the woman was forced onto her back, ass resting against his knees as he fucked into her. 

Her eyes widened, breath catching. Steely, winter eyes stared deeply into her own eyes, ashen blonde hair chopped messily to his jaw, strands falling before his eyes. He was handsome. Terrifying, but stunning. A jagged scar ran down the left side of his face vertically, crossing his left eye. His helmet lay beside him.

He was matured, perhaps 35. Her face flushed brightly at having him stare at her so intently. Without thinking, Astraea reached out and gripped his face, tugging him down to kiss her. Creighton gladly obliged, tongue dipping into her mouth as he hoisted one leg over his shoulder. The sudden angle caused Astraea to moan wantonly into his mouth, hands gripping his blonde locks.

An intense pressure was building in her abdomen, threatening to burst at any moment. She was wild now, gripping onto this man like a lover, hips lifting in time with his thrusts as he grunted into her mouth. He pulled away for breath, huffing as his cock began to throb. "Whats your name?", he breathed harshly, a rough thumb stroking her cheek.

Through lidded eyes, the woman gazed up at him dreamily, pleasure over taking any logic in her brain. "A-Astraea", she squeaked, arms wrapping around his neck. "I feel..", she trailed off, gasping as a hand was forced between her legs to rub her clit. Her body jolted, a lustful moan escaping her lips.

"Gonna cum?", he smirked, hips slamming into her own rapidly now. He could feel her fingernails scrape into his neck, her desperate moans emitting into his ear. She was rambling now, voice high pitched as she screamed at how close she was. Pussy clenching, her insides squeezed the male as he delivered her to bliss, liquid soaking down her thighs and his cock with a gasp for breath.

Groaning loudly, Creighton quickened his pace now, his own orgasm approaching. With a few more thrusts, he pulled out swiftly and came on her stomach with a guttural moan. Hot fluid coated Astraeas belly, her cheeks flushing brightly. In an instant, his helmet was retrieved in his hands as he stood above her now.

Shakily, Astraea covered herself with her ripped clothes, avoiding the murderers eyes. She felt nervous now. He noticed and laughed. "A deals a deal. I ain't going to hurt you.", he spoke gruffly, as though the events which took place hardly bothered him. 

Politely smiling, albeit tightly, Astraea stood and dressed herself as best as she could, hands clasping in front of her. She felt shy. A rough hand forced her chin upwards to meet cold, blue eyes, her breath hitching in fright. His expression was stoic, eyes dangerously glowing. He kissed her gently with a smirk, his helmet soon covering his face once more. 

"Better than death, Astraea?"

Astraea grinned, her figure turning to trail back to the bonfire.

"Better than death, Creighton."


End file.
